A Part of Your Past
by xXCelestialGoddessXx
Summary: What if Lucy Heartfilia was part of Kuroko's and the Generation of Miracles' life? (This will start from the part where Kuroko will tell his team about his past at Teiko. Note that this is purely based on the manga and not the anime)
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Kagami~"

"Is it ready yet?"

Koganei and Hyuuga both groaned, the others remaining silent as they waited patiently. It has just been a few hours since their victory against Kaijou; since Kagami had the confusing and surprising conversation with Midorima about Akashi, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. All of them are now staying at Kagami's huge apartment unit, all of them waiting for the food to be served.

"Ahhh, jeez! It's almost done! Shut up and have a little patience!" Kagami yelled back from the kitchen, looking irritated because they can't wait since it was just a few minutes ago that he started cooking, Riko beside him and _helping_ him with the dinner.

"I'm huuungry~"

Riko, wearing an apron like Kagami, looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry for making you help out, Kagami-kun." she apologized, a mixing spoon in her hand as she stirred the contents of the pan.

"No problem. It's safer this way anyway."

"Eh?"

"Hang on, that's not right! Don't add salt there, use pepper!"

"Ah! Oops, I messed up!"

Kagami gave a sigh, "...Anyway," he paused for second, then glared at everyone by his living room, "How'd it turn out like this?!" he screamed, annoyed and surprised by the fact that they chose _his_ apartment unit as their hang out place. "And where'd that other table come from?!" he continued, pointing at the extra, wooden table beside his original one, all of them sitting around the two tables except for the ones cooking, or Kagami and Riko, for that matter.

"Eh?"

"It seemed as though Kuroko had something serious to say, but why are you all just lounging around my house?!" he scolded them, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Are you telling us to stand outside in the middle of winter and listen to a long story when our stomachs are growling?!" Hyuuga screamed back, trying to make a point.

"We'd planned to do research for the next match anyway, and you said we could use your house right?" Koganei, of course siding with their captain, also tried to reason out, eventually persuading Kagami.

The red haired male sweat dropped, hearing Koganei's, actually, _reasonable_ reason, "Well yeah, but... I even have to provide food?"

And as if he wasn't annoyed enough, Kuroko added, "I am also getting hungry. Please hurry up, Kagami-kun." holding a spoon and a fork in each hand, he looked at Kagami with his usual stoic face, somehow adding more fuel to the fire.

A huge tick mark returned on Kagami's forehead and he glared at Kuroko with all his might, "Do you even plan to tell us anything!?" Knowing that the latter won't be answering his question until they have eaten, and since the food was ready, he served the delicious-looking dinner they were just about to eat. "Ugh, fine! Here! It's done!"

"Whoa! It looks great! Let's dig in!"

After a few minutes of eating, everyone was finally full and satisfied, "Wow! I'm full... Thanks for the meal!" Kawahara, Fukuda and Furihata stood up, holding the used dishes in their hands, wanting to help even just a bit, "Kagami, do we just put the dishes in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just leave them there. I'll wash 'em later." Kagami replied, sitting on the floor with everyone else.

"...Alright, then."

Remembering that Kuroko was about to tell them his story and past, they snapped their head towards him, "We're ready! Start talking." Hyuuga insisted.

Kuroko flinched a bit, "Um... It's rather difficult to talk with this kind of atmosphere..." he muttered quietly, almost everyone not hearing it. Almost.

Riko glared at Hyuuga, "Hey! This story's relevant to our final match tomorrow. Let's be serious!" she scolded, annoyed by the fact that the others are treating the information Kuroko was about to tell, lightly. Like she had just said, it is very important to know this for their next match, to give them an advantage, or even to be the reason they could win.

Koganei just blinked and looked at the usually-quiet guy in the team, "Kuroko, did you start playing basketball in middle school?" he asked curiously, as the others we're also curious of his answer.

The said guy shook his head, "...No." he paused for a moment, before continuing, "I began playing basketball in 5th grade. I saw a match on T.V. and thought it looked interesting... There's nothing special about why I started." he replied nonchalantly.

Koganei sweatdropped, as the others do so too, "Huh... Somehow, I feel like that's more surprising." he commented, the other team members agreeing at his statement.

"There weren't any basketball club for kids in my neighborhood, so I went to park that had a court to play basketball by myself. But one day, a boy called out to me. We quickly became friends. Though we went to different schools, every day after class we would play basketball together until the sun went down. He was also better than me, so he taught me many things." Kuroko paused for a moment before continuing, "But in 6th grade, he had to move away. At that time, we made a promise that we would both join the basketball club at our middle schools, and face each other at the court someday."

"Huh, I didn't know you knew a guy like that." Izuki commented, quite absorbed at his story like everyone else is right now.

"So, what happened? He's still playing basketball right now, right?" Fukuda asked in curiosity.

It was for a moment before Kuroko answered, "...No." he whispered out, and it was like ages before he continued, the shadow from his bangs covering his eyes, "He quit."

He, again stopped for a moment, then continued, his voice sad and solemn, "It was my fault. I don't think that he will ever forgive me."

This, of course, shocked his teammates and they looked at him in uncovered surprise and disbelief, "Eh?!"

"Why...! What on earth happened...?"

He looked down, a guilty expression on his face as he somehow avoided their gazes, "That has something to do with the story I mean to tell you now." He, then, looked up at his teammates and continued, "So... I suppose... I should start at the beginning." Everyone looked at him expectantly, their faces showing seriousness and utmost concentration, gone now is the playful atmosphere a while ago. "In April, the year after I made that promise with him, I entered Teikou Middle school."

 _*Flashback*_

It was a day of such clear, blue skies that it was hard to believe it was spring. The birds chirped happily and the wind blew gently as students, freshmen or not, walked in and out of the ever-so popular Teikou Middle school's campus.

"Whoa."

"...Pardon me."

A few meters ahead from the school gate, a dark-skinned guy with dark blue hair heading towards inside the school, accidentally bumped into a light blue haired student, or Kuroko to be precise, not realizing he was on his way. He stopped and looked back, "My bad... Wait, huh?" the taller, darker guy was about to apologize for bumping into him but stopped when he saw no one did so, seeing that everyone was like they were used to. "Ah, whatever..." He shrugged it off by running a hand across his hair, and continued walking.

Now it was back to Kuroko, as he was holding a small book containing a map of the school. Unlike the present days, Kuroko's hair was shorter and messier and he looked less mature than he is. Then, like what happened in his first year in Seirin, a random guy appeared infront of him, "Hey, do you like books? How about joining the literature club?" the guy asked, and Kuroko knowing that he was not talking to him, simply continued walking. "No, this is a phone book." a tall, green haired guy, wearing glasses, answered. "Phone books are still fine books..." the guy replied back before pausing and realizing what the green haired guy just said, "Eh?! Why are you carrying around a phone book?!"

"It's my lucky item. From Oha-asa, nanodayo."

"Eh?! Erm...?! Lucky...? 'Nanodayo'?"

As Kuroko continued walking, he passed by a group of people from the volleyball club, somehow admiring a very tall, purple haired fellow.

"Amazing!"

"Whoa, you're huge!"

"The volleyball club! You gotta join the volleyball club!"

The purple haired student looked at them boredly, "Eh~~... I dunno, maybe... But it's such a pain..." he dragged his words out, making him sound lazy.

Then, Kuroko also passed by an also tall guy, though not as tall the purple haired one, with yellow medium-long hair. He is quite good-looking and many girls surrounded, or followed, him, mostly admiring him for his good looks.

"Hey... Isn't that guy really hot?"

"Wow, he really is-!"

As if on cue, a black limousine stopped infront of the school gates, the driver walking out and opening the door for the people inside. Two figures emerged from it, one of them is a very beautiful, golden blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, and the other, a taller guy with spiky and messy, crimson hair.

"Are you sure you're alright with getting off here?" the driver, who was wearing a formal suit, asked politely at the two, showing respect to the both of them.

"Yeah. Also, after today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore." the younger, crimson haired student commanded, looking at the driver with a straight face, not taking any disagreement for an answer.

"Even if you say that... I was told by your father to see you off the school gates..." the driver tried to reason out, but was met with a glare and a displeasured expression plastered on the face of the younger man, whom is considered the son of his master and boss.

"My father has nothing to do with this. Doing something like this every morning makes one stand out. People will laugh." the younger one replied, his voice almost icy, cold. He paused for a moment before he continued in a light voice, "...At least let me have my freedom at school." and walked in the school yard, calling for the blonde girl.

The blonde haired girl, though, before following him, looked at the driver, seeing a disheartened and disappointed expression on his face. Knowing that her friend had been the reason why he is unhappy, and because he spoke and replied the wrong way to the said man, she gave a small bow at the driver, "Gomen, untenshu* (*means chauffeur or driver). My friend didn't mean to be rude. He just really crave for his freedom, and seeing that his father is very strict about almost anything, he can only achieve it in school. So, please do understand his situation." she apologized, and seeing that the driver had nodded and smiled, she gave a small, polite grin of her own in return. "Oh, and please do also tell his father, to tell mine, that I also don't want to be fetched from school. Tell them that I'll mostly be walking home with him, _and_ will be perfectly safe." she added as an afterthought, still having the small smile on her lips.

The driver nodded, "Yes, miss. I will do so. Please be safe and have fun." Then, he walked in the car and the limousine drove away.

The girl sighed before swiftly turning around, "Oi! Wait for me!" and ran inside to catch up to her friend.

Kuroko, then, after walking for a few minutes around the school and checking out all important places he might need to go to, now walked by the hall. He opened his bag and took out a small brown envelope, opening it and taking out a neatly folded paper inside. He unfolded it carefully before reading its content. "Of course, I, too, will join the basketball club." he said after reading it, a determined and confident expression appearing on his, usually, stoic face.

After several minutes, Kuroko signed up for the basketball club, and is now found inside one of the school's gym. He stood beside all of the other guys wanting to join the club. "Excuse me... Are the people here all part of the basketball club?" he suddenly asked in curiosity in his usual poker face.

The closest guy to him, flinched and looked at him in surprise, "Whoa, you surprised me!" he commented, still quite a bit startled. After calming down, he proceeded to answer his question, "Well... Yeah, they are. You didn't know? If you were in a youth basketball club, it should be common knowledge. This school's basketball club is incredibly strong and has won championship many times." the guy explained, adding a few, additional points of information to Kuroko.

"First off, achieving victory is the premise of this club. Anyone who is not serious about this should go find another club. To those of you who remain, be prepared for extremely difficult training!"

"Before we get to the self-introductions, we'll divide you off by class to test you. This will be a test of physical strength and skill. We'll use the results of the test to put you into the first through third strings. You'll only be able to play in matches as a regular after you made first string. I'll be asking newbies and those who are late and therefore absent at the moment to join the third string. You will be tested periodically, so those in the second and third strings should not give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted. That's all!" was the long speech of a guy wearing a suit and glasses, seemingly the coach.

"You know, apparently there's never been a freshman who made first string on their first try..."

"Seriously...?! Then, at best, it's the second string?"

"If that's the case, let's first aim to get into the second string."

"Let's do our best."

Hearing their conversation clearly enough, once again, a determined expression crossed Kuroko's face. He'll definitely do his best.

From the outside, the yellow haired man, who was always surrounded by girls since he stepped foot in the school, heard the loud noise coming from the gym. "Wow, they sure sound like they're having fun. I wonder what club that is?" he spoke to himself, his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I should join some kind of sports club too... Ah, but sis said that the modeling agency she sent my picture to called yesterday... What should I do...? Well, even if I join a club, it'll end up being easy... No matter what it is."

After several minutes of training, and observing, the coach finally decided to let the other coaches announce the results. "Now, I'll announce the results of the test." The coach, a different one from the one with the glasses, paused for a while as he took his hand-carried bulletin board and looked at it. "We'll start from the third string. Those of you who have your names called should go over there to the third string coach." He, then, announced all of the ones who will be joining the third string, and when he was about to say the last member, Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, silently praying to not be called. "And... Number thirty-one, Kuroko Tetsuya. That's all."

When Kuroko heard his name, his eyes widened in retaliation. He got in the third string and he felt a bit disheartened. He tried his best to, at least, join the second string, knowing he can't reach the first in a flash, but he realized it wasn't enough. He looked down and tried his best not to feel sad. Like the others included in the third string, he headed over to where the third string coach is. Soon after that, the same coach also announced the second string members and, they, too, walked over to the second string coach.

Everyone expected that announcements to be done, since the second and third string members was already announced, but then, they heard a very shocking news...

" _Next, I'll announce the first string members."_

Practically every students' eyes widened. "...Eh?"

"Did he just say 'first string'...? No way..."

"I thought there'd never been a freshman who managed to make the first string before..."

The coach, even though with everyone confuse and in total disbelief, proceeded to announce the result, "Number eight, Aomine Daiki."

"Number eleven, Midorima Shintarou."

"Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuro."

Chapter One End~


	2. Chapter 2

**_A quick author's note: As you may already know, Momoi will not be part of the fic, because it is irrelevant to the story. I'm sorry for all the Momoi-fans, please forgive me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Fairy Tail (Lucy)._**

* * *

It had just been a few days since Kuroko had joined and got in the third string. But it was like hell for all of them. The immense training they are experiencing through, their breaks that are too short to even be called one, and practically the energy they keep on losing are just too much for their body to take, or rather, lose. They could only wonder what the other higher strings, second and first, are experiencing through right now. It must've felt like you have went through hell and back. Because of this, some even quit, even though how much they love basketball, their stamina still not enough for them to handle it. The one who stayed, though; the ones who are a bit tougher than the others, needs to keep on doing their best just to follow and catch up.

Everyone wiped their sweat with their dripping towels, drank some water, and did everything they could to regain their stamina back, even just for a bit.

"The one minute break's over! Next, we're doing three man weave!"

And everyone resounded with a loud "Yes, sir!" as they resumed into their positions.

"Don't dribble, pass!"

"Run!"

As all of this is happening, with almost everyone playing, moving and practicing, Kuroko, however, stayed put on his place. The training took a huge toll on his body, and he knew that his stamina is definitely not the best. He, then, cupped a hand on his mouth, feeling the bile rise up his throat because of the intense training. And hearing the barfing sounds, some concerned players looked at him, "Hey, don't puke here... Um, you! Go to the bathroom and take a break." they advised, not even surprised with his condition. This is hell, after all.

* * *

The training, cheering for the regulars; these had just been the usual routine. For hours, for days, for weeks, it continued. With Kuroko watching by the sidelines as he watched the first string members, play matches with different schools.

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently, it's already been decided that those four guys who made first string are gonna join the regulars. The same is also with the very mysterious player. You know, the brown haired dude who suddenly became first string without any information how or why? No one from the other strings knew when he joined and I bet the only one who knows it are the first string members and the head coach." (?)

"Whoa... It's like they're on a completely different level... I guess you could call them geniuses? Especially, with the dude you're saying."

"Yeah. Also, apparently another guy recently joined, and he suddenly made first string too. I think his name was Haizaki or something...?"

"Are you serious?! Ah, do you mean that guy who looks a bit scary?"

Just after the random member finished his sentence, the first string members passed by the open door of the third string's gym. "Hey, speak of the devil."

"Now that I think about it, I think someone told me that the first string has a practice match with Yon Middle School today."

Kuroko, who kept on listening silently since their conversation started, blinked at the information, still deciding to keep quiet. "..."

 _Outside, where the first string players walked by..._

Lucy, the golden blonde haired girl who was with Akashi since the first day of school, is now their manager, wearing the Teikou Middle school basketball jacket like the others. Because of her intelligence, one that surpassed practically everyone's, even of Akashi, who, mind him, has an I.Q. level that is higher than the average one is, she was immediately accepted into the club as their very own manager. But aside from her knowledge, her beauty is also one of her aspects that causes every guy to get along with her, and so is her kindness; her big, warm heart that seems to be infecting everyone in the first string. By now, everyone seems more jolly, and actually having fun since she came, the coaches definitely impressed and relieve by the effect she had. Even though just a few weeks had past, she can already be considered their gem; the heart of the team. And if anyone were to ask, no one would even deny it, and rather, will proudly respond that she is so.

So, naturally, Lucy pouted at the quiet and tense atmosphere surrounding the team, immediately opening her mouth to voice her complain, "Oi. Why are you guys so quiet? The atmosphere is so thick, I could practically cut it with a knife." she spoke honestly, the side of her lips twitching in annoyance.

Nijimura, their captain, stopped walking, and so are the others. He looked at Lucy and rose an eyebrow, raising the corner of his lips upward, "Why are you suddenly complaining about this, Lucy? This is how we've always been, especially when we're going to play for a match." he said nonchalantly, quite confuse at her statement.

The blonde girl nodded and crossed her arms under her chest, since over it seems impossible, "Exactly." she replied, somehow earning more confused stares from her teammates. She gave a small groan, before explaining, "Since the team had always been like that, that doesn't mean you guys should stay that way." She, then, looked down and whispered, "Look, I sometimes may seem to be a bit pushy and demanding -"

"You just don't _seem_ to be; _you really are_." The dark skinned fellow, or Aomine, added.

Lucy gave him a deadly glare for being cut off from her sentence, which he shrugged off, but continued "-But I just care for you guys. A lot, actually. I know a few weeks, or days with Haizaki-kun, had just passed since I met all of you, except for Sei-kun, of course, but I'm really glad I became part of the team. And seeing you guys treat basketball like it was just a task to be fulfilled made me worried. I know it has been the motto of the school, and taking it seriously isn't bad, but I think you guys should have more fun. Isn't it better that way? To win and have fun with everybody else...?" she ended her speech with her head still bowed slightly, her gaze on the ground. It's not unusual for her to preach her team, but somehow, what she had just explained is heartfelt and it made her embarrassed to say such _mushy_ things.

Despite of her embarrassment, however, a warm smile glazed over the players' lips. She had, once again, proved that she was the _heart_ that practically made them stick together. As some of them, particularly Nijimura, was about to tell her that she was right and thank her for her concern for the team, they were cut off when the new player, Haizaki, spoke up, very loudly, so to speak, "Uwaa~ What a great speech, Lucy-chan~ Now all we need is a warm hug from you~" he said in a sickly sweet voice. He extended his arms wide, as if asking for a hug, and puckered his lips up, advancing on Lucy. Before he could reach her, though, a hand smashed onto his face and when he peeked through the fingers, he saw that the owner of the hand was Akashi, giving him a death glare, his left eye flickering into yellow before returning to its normal red color. He, almost instantly, backed away.

Now this scared the silver haired latter. Even though being with Akashi and knowing him for a few days, it was a known fact to all of them that he was genuinely angry or irritated when his left eye flickered to an unusual yellow color. Like what happened a few moments ago. It rarely happened though, unless someone intentionally angered him, or if it is about Lucy, in a negative way. It made them realize how much he cared for the blonde angel. They couldn't blame him though; she is a gem after all.

"I remember telling you not to go near Lucy, didn't I? Or did you simply forgot, _Haizaki_?" Akashi hissed, every word full of venom, spatting Haizaki's name with full of hate.

"Ahaha, o-of course not...! I would never forget your threat, I mean, advice! I-I would never forget your advice, Akashi...!" Haizaki immediately responded, his voice clearly saying he feared the guy as he backed off, resuming into his past position. Of course, he knows he was taller and definitely stronger than Akashi, and he isn't bothered with… violent _events_. Hell, he would bet a million yen and still win the argument that if they ever get into a physical fight, he would win; simple. Though there is _one little_ problem. He has strength, while Akashi has _power._ Like everyone else, he, too, knows Akashi came from a wealthy family and his status is high, and that was what he fears. If the former wanted, he could command someone, anyone, to kill him and they will. Call him over exaggerating, but he was just making sure to stay on the good side of him, in that way he was at least safer.

"That was what I thought..."

Nijimura, almost beating Haizaki off if not for Akashi stopping and threatening the latter, gave a small cough into his fisted hand. He, then, looked at Lucy and gave a small smirk, "Well, isn't that speech heart whelming?" he started, earning a cute, small blush from the said girl. And Lucy, expecting him to continue teasing her, was surprised when a hand gently patted her head, looking up slightly to see her captain doing it. He gave a light, yet genuine smile, looking at her with suddenly soft eyes, "Thanks, though. We're also counting on you to help us be the team you wanted us to be. Isn't that right, everyone?" He looked at everyone from the team and they grinned widely, resounding a loud "Hai!"

Lucy looked at all of them in shock, before she smiled warmly. She was definitely happy here, with all of them.

* * *

"...Murashunsuke. That's it for the second string. To those of you who didn't make it this time around, let's work harder next time!"

The third string coach looked away from the board in his hand where the results of the observation was found. The periodic examination had once again commenced and all the players where observed and was promoted or stayed. Some were transferred to the second string, while others remained.

"Damnit, if I hadn't screwed up back then..."

"Let's definitely make it next time...!"

Like the others who remained in the third string, Kuroko was also disappointed. He, once again, failed to be promoted to the second string. Looking down, a sad expression on his face, he cursed lightly under his breath.

After a few hours of more practice at school, Kuroko was now walking by himself as he went home. It was dark and silent, the few cars passing by and the soft caressed of the wind on his skin were the only ones who were heard. He took a letter out of his pockets and opened it. It was sent by his friend, something he was really thankful for, as it took off his mind from his failure and disappointment, even though it was only for a few seconds. He read the text saying that his friend had already gotten his own uniform and is now on the bench. A small smile appeared on his face as he read the last part of the letter, where his friend encouraged him and told him not to give up. As he returned the letter inside the envelope, his lips quivered lightly, remembering his _failure,_ once again, a while ago, and looked up at the dark, moonless sky.

"That guy has finally stopped throwing up lately. What's his name... Er, was it, Kuroko?"

"Yeah, with his physique, it's impressive that he hasn't complained at all."

A few days had passed since the periodic examination match, and instead of pouting over his lack of success, he tried harder and practiced even more, determination flowing like lava in his veins.

"Practicing overtime? I don't mind but... Make sure to return the key, and go home when the school closes."

* * *

"Have you heard Sei-kun? There's a rumor going around recently... A ghost has been showing up around there! And it somehow made me curious..." Lucy suddenly said, earning the attention of mostly everyone, especially the ones nearest to her. She had stopped suddenly when she said this, clutching the ball in her hands as everyone who heard her blinked at the weird information.

"Hmm...? Is that so? Now that you said it, I have also become curious." Akashi, like Lucy, stopped practicing and looked at the girl.

Being one of the nearest to Lucy, Aomine heard the _sudden_ conversation of Akashi and Lucy, and stared blankly at them "...What? Quit joking around, Lulu. And seriously, what's with that habit of speaking about things randomly, and that terrible mood swings?" he commented, earning a glare from the blonde girl, yet, once again, shrugging the glare off.

"Shut up, Aomine-kun! I'm not even talking to you; and who said I was joking? I am telling you, it's true! They said that after practice ends and there aren't any people, you can hear the sound of a ball in the third string gymnasium..." Lucy continued, now pouting at the taller guy. Somehow, this resulted the latter to blush at her shown cuteness and he turned around, spinning a basketball on his finger oh-so professionally as he slowly walked away.

"T-that's stupid! Like something like that can be true!" he curse himself quietly under his breath for stuttering. He was _usually_ cool AND he _usually_ speaks coolly (in his opinion, at least), and he barely stutter, but sometimes he wonder, has Lucy been doing something to him? His heart rate would sometimes speed up and his cheeks would feel hotter than usual just by talking to her, or even just by looking. It made him feel weird and uncomfortable, and yet, he liked feeling it. What the hell?

"Wait...! Aomine-kun...!" she called out, before giving a small huff and turning around, now facing Akashi once again. She gave _one_ of her best puppy-dog eyes and looked up at him, "You believe me, right, Sei-kun?" she also gave a cute pout at him and the crimson haired latter couldn't help but gave a small chuckle.

He ruffled her hair gently before giving an equally gentle smile, "Of course, Lucy, I believe you."

Lucy giggled and smiled childishly.

* * *

A few hours later, everybody from the first string gymnasium is now gone. Since practice is done, for now, everyone either went back to their rightful classes, or spent time somewhere else, and basically Lucy and their captain, Nijimura, were the only ones seen inside the gym.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to help with the washing of the team's uniforms? We can do it by ourselves, you know, Lucy. And by the way you're helping, you might make them irresponsible, and I'm a hundred percent sure that that wouldn't be good." Nijimura stated, scoffing and crossing his arms at his last statement. Thinking of them being irresponsible made him irritated for different obvious reasons, and he would sure punish them if they were to be like so.

Lucy sweatdropped at the way he reacted to his own last statement, but smiled, nonetheless, "Don't worry about me, Shuzo-san, I'm going to be fine. Besides, I'm not exactly going to be washing these, and I know someone will be helping me, so it's honestly alright. You can go to your next class, I excused myself from mine anyway." she, then, tilted her head to the side and gave a warm smile at him, carrying a cloth basket in her hands which was full of different size of jerseys.

Nijimura stared at her for a moment, unsure, before he sighed, "Fine, it's your decision." He put his hand into the pockets of his pants, then ruffled her hair gently with the other, "See ya, Lucy." he continued, then walked away into the main building.

As if on cue, Minori and Ika, the two (random) girls from Lucy's class, walked towards her from behind, both holding a cloth basket like her. The two girls had both volunteered and asked Lucy to be of help to the team, even though it was just a small act of one. So Lucy, not actually wanting to be left alone completely, had agreed of their desire to help AND, she was almost a hundred percent sure, desire to see the members from the basketball club.

"Hey, Heartfilia-chan!" Minori called, in a quite jolly voice, a blush plastered on both of the girls' cheeks.

"Hm?" Lucy turned around and saw the two, immediately seeing their reactions, and blushes on their cheeks. _'Female hormones, I guess…'_

"I know this sound sudden and all but, isn't that Nijimura-kun you were talking to just now? He's so cool~ Are the two of you close? I saw him ruffling your hair!" The brunette, Minori, gushed, Lucy sweatdropping at the scene. "Anyway, you're Akashi-san's childhood friend, right? I'm so jealous! Do you know if he has a girlfriend?" the girl continued, the words flying from her mouth, and the latter couldn't help but, well... don't understand.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, he played a lot during the national championships too... He's really cool, isn't he?" Now, it was the other girl, Ika, who gushed out, the two girls giggling to themselves.

"I-I guess..." Lucy whispered, now a bit uncomfortable and weirded out by the two fangirls who were now practically squealing with ear threatening, high pitched noises.

Because of too much squealing and skipping with joy, and someone particularly bumping into her, Minori tipped to the side, the slightly heavy cloths basket not helping her to regain her balance, "Ah...!"

"My bad." a quite familiar and deep voice apologized from behind her. The said girl looked back, then blushed 10 shades of red when she saw who it was. It was Akashi, with Midorima standing beside him. Somehow hearing their conversation a while ago, he gave a small smile, one that sent the two girls squealing in their heads; since they didn't want their first impressions on the two males be negative, and all, they did their best to not let out the shriek threatening to spill out from their lips. "Please be careful. Also, thank you. I'm grateful for your perpetual support for the team." after saying his small thanks, he helped the girl regain her balance.

He, then, walked towards Lucy and gave her a soft smile, one that is different from the smile he showed the two girls, "Thank you for helping with the uniforms, Lucy. I'll see you later." As he said this, the blonde girl nodded and gave a warm smile in retaliation, saying her hello to Midorima who smiled and nodded back at her in acknowledgement. "Let's go, Midorima." and the two went on their way.

When both of them were gone from the girls' sight, the two squealed out, as if they were holding it back all along. "Isn't Akashi- _sama_ hot _too_?!" Minori fangirled, both of them blushing harder than before.

Lucy sweatdropped once again, suddenly missing the quiet and calm atmosphere, "So you're good with whoever so long they're attractive..." she said, then her eyes widened when she realized something, "Wait, 'Akashi-sama'?!" she exclaimed as an afterthought, when she realized she was not imagining what she heard from the two.

"Because even though he's only first year, he's already vice-captain! On top of that, apparently his family's loaded."

Lucy, hearing her last statement, almost choked. Hearing it kind of annoyed her, since she, too, came from a very wealthy family, even wealthier than the Akashi's. Somehow, it was a good thing that most people did not know this, aside from the first string members and the principal, or people would have befriended her for it and she doesn't like it one bit. It also made her realize that some people just couldn't help it but to like someone because of their status, wealth and fame. It's not that she now hates the two because of what the girl said, since Minori might have said that just because of too much excitement, and besides, she was a little bit too understanding as she can see the good in everyone.

She, then, let out a small sigh that became unnoticed by the two who were too busy squealing their heads off at the scene a while ago; oh, if only they knew how hard it was to come from such a wealthy family, they would rather run away from their life as an heiress and be a normal girl. That was what Lucy had planned to do, if not for the basic thought of leaving Akashi, and the latter knew, even though he didn't directly tell her, she was important for him, which was very flattering in her opinion.

So instead of complaining and getting angry at the two girls, she just gave out a forced smile, "Y-yeah..."

* * *

"..."

Midorima, noticing Akashi's sudden silence, looked at him as he and the latter continued walking, "...You've been getting lost in your thoughts quite often, Akashi." he commented, noting the changing behavior of the crimson haired man.

The said man blinked, "Hm? Ah... I suppose so." he replied, taking a moment before actually replying back.

"...Is it about the national championship?"

Akashi continued walking, not even looking back as he responds, "That's right. Although we attained victory, it's not as though we didn't have a few risky moments. When we consider next year after, our current situation can't be considered stable. The coach and captain was concerned as well."

"Is it not enough to improve our skills? Besides, if you're currently forgetting, we have Heartfilia on our side. Not only is she a clever manager, but she can also be our greatest player. To the point that even the head coach consider her as the school's _secret weapon_." The green haired male reminded the intelligent latter, as if he was forgetting something very important, which _is_ important, mind him.

Hearing his statement, Akashi stopped walking and was silent for a while. Midorima, stopping also when the other male did so, opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, but then failed to do so when he was met by an awful glare from the slightly shorter male in front of him. Feeling a chill ran up and down his spine, he took a cautious step back. "Do not put _unnecessary_ words into my mouth, Midorima. You know how much I _hate_ it when people tend to act as if they knew better than me." After saying this he turned his gaze somewhere else, saving the taller latter from his wrath. He, then, let out a sigh, calming down, before facing him again.

"I had known Lucy's exceptional potential, after all, I've known her since we were merely toddlers. I had never doubt her, nor her obvious talent; there's not a reason to; nor have I doubted everyone else from the team. But as you may have already known, Lucy won't always be there to help us, and it might be a problem when the time comes. Training even more, and improving our skills is not a bad option, but it is not enough if we wanted to attain _every_ victory in _every_ match." He stared at him for a moment, as if doing so would engrave something important into Midorima's mind and soul. Akashi then, turned away from him, continuing his previous pace from before he stopped walking.

Midorima let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, and quickly followed the crimson haired male, resuming his pace as he now stayed behind him. He snapped his head towards Akashi, who was still in front of him, when he resumed talking once again. "In fact, Lucy, even though I may not show it a lot in front of everyone, is _very_ important to me. In one instance that she may be in danger or in pain, for example, I wouldn't even think of forcing her to do anything she does not want, or want, if she's risking herself too much. If we we're ever in the middle of an important game and we needed her help, whether for clever strategies or playing herself, but she is not able to do so because of an important reason, then it could be a problem since I wouldn't allow anything or anyone that could AND would hurt her." He paused for a second, before continuing, his voice turning slightly darker than everyone is used to, "And no one shall defy me, for I am always right…" he muttered, his voice a mere whisper, and yet, it sent another terrible chill into Midorima's mind. Somehow, this sent the taller male to realize that there's more to Akashi and his personality than everyone in the school knows. Probably a darker and scarier one; one that governs in every aspect.

However, hearing his first statement, the green haired male couldn't help but sweatdrop internally, _'What does he mean by 'he doesn't show that he cares for Heartfilia a lot'? Everyone practically knows that he can be a real demon when something bad happens to her; or if it's caused by someone, intentionally or not, mostly Haizaki tastes his wrath oftentimes…'_ He snapped from his thoughts when he realized that the crimson haired fellow wanted to say more. _'He's being more talkative than usual, though. Does that signal a good thing…?"_

"Also, ignoring my past statement, regarding the strength of our plays, it's not as though we have a problem, even now… It's just that," Akashi's voice has now returned to normal, and hearing the slight pause to his speech, Midorima stared at him, or rather, his back, paying full attention as he waited for him to continue. Not being noticed by the latter behind him, Akashi narrowed his eyes and stared at nowhere, "our team's strategy is too straightforward. Therefore, there are times when our reactions towards surprise attacks are slow. What I want is change… For example, a six man who can conveniently change the flow of the game when we want." He stopped walking, once again, causing the male behind to also stop. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he let out a seemingly sly smirk, one that is out of character for him to do so, "I want that _kind_ of player."

* * *

Chapter two, end~

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I am very sorry if you thought that Lucy joining as the manager hadn't had enough background to it. I simply lost enough motivation and imagination...**_

 _ **Also, if you're wondering about the late updates, please be patient. I usually finish a chapter ahead of what I posted, so it'll be fairly easy for the story to be updated. (Despite this, though, since you liked my story, I'm updating this early even if I haven't finished writing the third chapter for this story.)**_

 _ **Thank you for every reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciated every each of them, and it helps me write more.**_

Peace~


End file.
